


The Guy Living Below Me Has a Really Loud Alarm Clock that Always Wakes Me Up at the Ass Crack of Dawn AU

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another WIP, Stony of course! There will be some Stucky mentioned and I want to get Pepper and Nat together eventually... Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Hi, I'm Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP, Stony of course! There will be some Stucky mentioned and I want to get Pepper and Nat together eventually... Anyway, enjoy!

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“….it’s nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon…."_

“GOD DAMN IT!” Tony shouted throwing back his covers and looking at the clock. 6 a.m. _again_.

“Every damn day for a week, that song’s woken me up at ass o’clock in the morning,” he muttered to himself throwing on a pair of shoes, “Since when is she into that pop trash? She could at least pick a different song.”

He walked out the door of his apartment and down to Natasha’s- right under his of course. He pounded on the door. There was muffled giggling and the music quickly cut off.

“Fucking paper thin walls,” he mumbled to himself, “I should’ve just went in through-“ 

Whatever, Tony, was going to say next was stopped short by the door opening. There stood a blond Greek god at least 5 inches taller than Tony. Blondie was wearing a _very_ well fitting grey sweatshirt and gray track pants. He looked apologetic but amused.

“Hi, I’m Steve, Natasha’s in the bathroom can I take a message?”

Tony gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds, but recovered with a scowl, “Yeah, Blondie, tell Her Majesty that not everyone gets up at the ass crack of dawn!”

Steve chuckled and replied, “Sorry that’s me, I get up early to run and the only thing that gets me up is Panic! At the Disco specifically-”

 _What a fucking hipster, a cute hipster though._ Tony thought to himself completely ignoring what, Steve, was saying, _oh shit he’s still talking_. Tony snapped back to attention just as, Steve, was saying:

“-is that okay?”

“Uh yeah sure,” Tony agreed, not sure what he was agreeing to.

“Great! I’ll pick you up in-“ Steve looked over his shoulder, there was muffled yell coming from inside the apartment.

“Yeah, Tasha, I’m going, just let me grab my phone,” he turned back to the still confused Tony, “I’ll get you in a couple of hours Mr.-?”

“Tony, I’m Tony.”

“See you in a few, Tony!” Steve smiled.

 

As, Tony, was making his way back up to his apartment he realized he just made a breakfast date. Maybe he’d listen to a few Panic! songs, ironically of course.


	2. The Breakfast Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Tony a bit of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any and all inaccuracies and/or misrepresentations.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Steve, knocked on Tony’s door a few hours later.

“Hey! I got breakfast waiting upstairs,” Steve greeted with a smile, still in his sweatshirt but exchanged his track pants for a nice pair of black jeans.

“You cooked breakfast?” Tony asked as they went down to Natasha’s apartment, _Shit that’s kinda hot_ , he thought to himself.

“Of course, I’d starve to death waiting for, Natasha, to do it! How she’s lived this long on take out and Clint’s cooking is beyond me,” Steve said shaking his head.

They got to Nat’s place, Tony went in after a “Guests first.” from Steve. Tony was not disappointed. He was greeted by a big pan of scrambled eggs, a plate of sausages and bacon, and two stacks of pancakes and waffles.

“You got enough food here Bl-?” Tony cracked looking back at Steve, but he choked on the rest of his sentence.

Steve was taking off his sweatshirt, “It’s finally a survivable temperature in this place! I know Nat’s from Russia but damn.” Steve looked around at Tony, “You okay?”

Tony was not okay, he was better than okay and he immediately regretted labeling, Steve, a Greek god as it didn’t do him justice. Underneath well-fitting sweatshirt was a poor fitting white tank top, struggling to contain Steve’s torso muscles. Tony was lucky if he got out of bed to make it to his job on time let alone go to the gym, Steve, looked like the gym was his job.

“It’s the tattoos isn’t it?” Steve smirked looking down fondly at his arms.

“I-yes,” Tony stuttered looking at Steve’s arms covered from shoulders to wrist in designs.

“Yeah, they tend to have that effect, I guess people don’t expect it from such a ‘wholesome looking young man’,” he said with a scoff, “You want to know the story behind them?

Tony glanced over at Nat’s stove clock. He didn’t have to be at work for another hour, “Sure, I don’t have anything better to do.”

Steve pointed to a row of symbols: the first one was a red hour glass, second was red star, third was a black pair of wings, and fourth was a blue and red target with a star as the bull’s eye.

“Black Widow, that’s what we call Natasha. Sneaky, poisonous little thing she is, she’ll get what she needs, break your heart, and keep it moving, but between you and me she melts around Clint. This one’s for Bucky, he came with Nat from Russia so we call him the Winter Soldier in battle there in an instant gone the next. The wings are for Sam, he’s got this sick jet pack with wings, protects us from the air. And this one,” he shook his head a little, “This one’s me. Everyone calls me ‘Captain America’ for some reason. I guess it’s because I’m a Captain and my tendency to try and protect everyone with my life, Buck calls it “A severe lack of self-preservation.”’

Tony swallowed a rather unpatriotic remark and instead said, “So that’s how you know Nat then huh? She never mentioned having actual friends,” Tony found out more about his downstairs neighbor in this last 15 minutes than in the entire year he’s known her.

“Well from what I’ve heard from her,” Steve said turning away to grab an empty plate from the dish rack and piling on eggs on his plate, “You never really bothered to ask.”

“Details, details,” Tony muttered grabbing a plate too, “What’s this one, Cap?” He poked at the symbol on the right of Steve’s. It was a hand gun, it was a mahogany color with R.I.P written in script underneath. Steve when a little limp.

“Sorry, none of my business,” Tony back tracked sensing he had hit a touchy subject.

“No, no it’s okay, apparently “talking about it is the best way to move on”.’ he sighed, “I-she-it’s for First Lieutenant Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, she died because of me. I almost killed my whole team.

 

 

Tony stayed well past an hour listening to Steve’s story. Apparently, Steve and his team (Peggy, Bucky, and Nat) were supposed to aid in a civilian evacuation, but things went south when it turned out to be a bomb trap.

“It’s my fault Tony, I should have known! They would’ve given us an assignment like that out of the blue, someone would’ve at least told _me_ first,” Steve was staring straight ahead, eyes focused on that day, “So we went in and everything went to shit. Nat and I made it out okay, but Buck tripped a wire and lost his left arm. P-Peggy was right on top of the one that I let loose. I-we-she never knew what hit her.” He went silent so he could gather himself and once again Tony was at a loss for words; no wisecrack, bad joke or pun could lighten this mood. Tony was about to ask Steve if he wanted to be alone when he opened his mouth again, barely audible, “I had to leave. I couldn’t. The nightmares, the guilt. I still can’t sometimes.”

Right then Tony’s phone rang and Steve seem to snap out of his guilt trip a bit.

“Oh fuck me,” Tony hissed looking at his caller id, “Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“ _Guess again._ ”

“Rhodey? Oh thank god. I thought Pepper was about to tear me a new one,” Tony sighed in relief.

“I managed to talk her down, but you might want to get down here ASAP, she looks like a pepper about now.”

Steve chuckled a little and Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright give me 5, bye.”

Tony returned his back to the Captain. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to hear Steve talk more. It must be refreshing at least a bit to talk to someone who doesn’t know the whole story first hand.

“Steve, I-”

“It’s okay, you go ahead to work and I’ll clean up here. Or rather Nat, Sam, and Clint will clean it up.” Steve smiled, getting up to walk Tony to the door, “See you around, Stark.”

“Yeah, see ya Blondie. And turn that hipster shit down, some of us need our beauty sleep!”

“Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh!” Steve smirked closing the door.

It didn’t occur to Tony until he was at work, tinkering with someone’s jammed VHS that he never told Steve his last name.

 


	3. Halloween Prep (Tony vs Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve vs Tony on what their Halloween costume will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do something Halloween-y so bare with me if POVs change

 

“Really Stark? After months of planning, this is what you come up with,” Steve said look at the clothes in Tony’s hands. Tony was standing in Natasha’s door way wearing a shit eating grin and holding a long blonde wig.

“You have a blue polo and kaki’s right, Cap? All you need is a ‘Hello my name is: Hot, tall, and naggy’ tag”

Steve rolled his eyes and went back into the living room, Tony following close behind.

“Come on Blondie! Live a little,” Tony smirked, “Besides you owe me! I fixed your little iPhone for free.”

 “How did you even-why-Tony I refuse to dress up as your boss for the party.”

“Well I’m already going as something cool, sexy, and intimidating aka me, so I need you to be something that is the complete opposite of that to make me stand out more.”

“She’s going to fire you and I’m just going to laugh while you stand in the unemployment line,” Steve scolded, “Besides I got a better idea.”

Steve got up, grabbed Tony’s hand, and led him into his room.

“You’ve got to be shitting me, Steve.”

On Steve’s bed were the costumes of Black Widow and Hawkeye, two of Steve’s favorite comic characters.

Steve used his puppy dog eyes, “ _Please_.”

“Absolutely not. I’d rather be Pepper. You could’ve at least chosen Iron Man,” Tony said, “Besides doesn't it strike you as weird that Nat and Clint have the same names as comic characters? That we all do?”

Steve intensified his puppy eyes, but Tony was resolute (more out of the fact that Steve would make him be Widow than anything else).

“Fine!” Steve huffed. He moved to whisper into Tony’s ear.

“If you do it,  _I’ll_ do that thing you like…”

Tony went a little weak kneed, blood already rushing south. Three months since the first time they had sex and Tony still couldn’t get over how infuriatingly arousing Steve can be.

“Which one?” Tony cracked trying to remain firm on his refusal.

Steve’s hands began tracing Tony’s pants line and his voice went even deeper, “How about-“

Steve was cut off by a knock on the door. Natasha was standing in the doorway with her house phone in her hand.

“Sorry to break up the sexual bribery, but I’ve got an angry woman on the phone demanding that Tony ‘gets to work before she cuts his holiday bonus by ¾’.”

_That would still be more than I make in a year_ , Tony thought. He sighed and kissed Steve goodbye.

“I call dibs on Legolas, Blondie.”

Steve smirked, "I was going to be Widow anyway genius- hey wait a minute."

He addressed Natasha, "You heard what I was saying to Tony how long had you been stand there?" 

"I think my phone's ringing again!" Natasha ran out phone in hand.


	4. When Harley Met Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint doesn't like this. He doesn't like this one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, I apologize. I meant for this to be for Halloween but distractions! Pepper and Natasha might be a tad OOC.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clint aren’t you getting a costume? That’s the whole point of coming to the costume store to you know buy a costume,” Natasha said.

They had been at the Spirit Store for an hour and Clint hadn’t even so much as glanced at a pair of vampire fangs.

“Got it covered,” he shrugged.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Let me guess. Hawkeye or Green Arrow?”

“No! Maybe. Hawkeye. Shut up!” Clint said, suddenly interested in the wig rack.

Natasha chuckled, “And you wonder why Stark calls you Merida.”

Clint was about to retort when Natasha cut him off by pointing towards the rack of DC comics costumes, “Isn’t that Stark’s boss?”

Clint nodded slowly, already not liking where this going, “Why?”

“She looks like she’s getting a Poison Ivy costume, which would make her my costume buddy.”

Natasha smirked at Clint, “We already have something in common!”

Clint definitely did not like where this was going, “Nat don’t you remember how your last costume buddy escapade went?”

“First of all, even if I wasn’t drunk off my ass, if someone dressed as Wonder Woman wants to take me home I’m not going to say no. Second of all, she didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend!”

“I’m just sayin’ Nat, you might want to think about this one,” Clint shrugged again.

“Fine.” Natasha paused for a bit.

“Okay I thought about it and I’m still going for it,” Natasha said, walking over to the DC rack, “Wish me luck, arrow boy.”

Clint made a noncommittal grunt as he turned his attention to the lawn decoration display.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey there Red come here often?”

Pepper jumped at the familiar voice. If anything Pepper should have been calling the woman in front of her ‘Red’.

“I’d need eight more hands to count the number of times I’ve heard that pickup line in the last hour.”

“The last hour? How long does it take to decide if you want to be Poison Ivy or not? That would be a no brainer in my book.”

Pepper smiled, “Wasn’t sure if I wanted Ivy or the cute red head that was hovering by the vampire accessories for an hour.”

Natasha blushed. Usually she was the one with the strong flirt game throwing people off guard.

Pepper was grinning now, realizing that she tripped up Natasha. Tony warned Pepper that Nat lived up to her codename, Black Widow, and Pepper was gonna make damn sure that she would get herself tangled in Widow’s web on her own terms.

“You are coming to my Halloween party next Friday, right?” Pepper asked, grabbing her Ivy costume.

“Err…”

Natasha’s actual plans were to go out with Clint and cause a bit of Halloween mayhem and make sure no weirdoes messed with trick or treaters.

“Great! I already told Tony to give you a lift, but just in case here,” Pepper wrote down her number and address, “And bring your friend over there, the more the merrier!”

Pepper went to the check out and Natasha returned her attention back to Clint.

“Barton, you like to dance right?” she yelled.

Clint turned off his hearing aids.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
